


-WIP-

by cap_n_port



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: -WIP-





	

Lord Hater didn't remember anything about last night, so the first notice Lord Hater got that something was wrong was when he left his room. As soon as he left his room, the Watchdogs started yelling things like "OOH HATER GOT LUCKY!!!" and things like that. He had to look around at first to make sure it wasn't Wander yelling those things.

The second notice was when he entered his private bathroom. Looking at himself in the full-length mirror, he saw that his cheeks and chest were covered in mascara marks, almost like someone had given him butterfly kisses. He was still half-asleep, so it didn't really register. He put on his cloak and slowly walked to the dining room. Halfway there, he realized that he must have gotten a date last night. He wondered if he had gotten her phone number.

After breakfast, he went to his room to check. His phone wasn't there. 


End file.
